Threat
by jperroso
Summary: Andrew Campbell has had a crush on Spencer for the longest time, but she's with Toby. Toby never saw Andrew as a threat until now. What happens when Andrew begins to come between Spencer & Toby's relationship? Toby/Spencer/Andrew triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"That was amazing," Spencer commented as she took a deep breath and fell back to lay down on the bed next to Toby.

"It was," Toby said, nodding in agreement.

He pulled her bare body in closely to cuddle with her. He intertwined their fingers together as he held her close to himself. They'd been having _a lot_ of sex lately, and it really helped deal with the stress that Spencer was dealing with. She loved it a lot, too. It just took her mind off of things.

"Well, I should probably get dressed. This was fun and all, but I have to study for another decathlon tomorrow," Spencer said, sighing. She began hooking her bra back on.

By the time Toby opened his mouth to respond, Spencer had already fully dressed herself. She was wearing his shirt, and had already grabbed a pair of pajama pants from her closet and slipped them on. Meanwhile, Toby was still completely naked in her bed, although he was covered by the blanket.

"I know you'll wipe the floor with them. You're a genius. I know you can do it," Toby said, smiling at her. "Well, thank you for taking my shirt. Have you forgotten that this is your house and I can't just grab a new shirt from my closet?"

"Oh relax, I have plenty of your shirts in my closet. I guess I've stolen a lot of them from you," she proudly said, and tossed him one of the many shirts she'd stolen after they slept together.

He quickly put his boxers on, and the shirt she had returned to him on. Then, he got out of bed, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and pulled her into a sweet little hug.

"Do you want me to help you study?" Toby asked.

Spencer shook her head, "Thank you for the offer, but I have another friend from the team coming over. Whenever you've been to busy to help me study, he's been my back up to help."

"Oh, so it's a 'he'? Spence... Should I be worried?" Toby asked, slightly playfully, but it was obvious that he was truly concerned about it.

"Of course not. I love _you_, Toby. He's just my study partner for the decathlons. His name's Andrew, and his best subject is geography. I'll admit, we're quite competitive, and I hate that he's at my level. We're constantly competing. See? I'll tell you anything. Ask me anything about him," Spencer said.

"Alright, alright. I love you too, and I trust you," Toby said, smiling. "I was just wondering if I should be worried about you two, but I believe you when you say that. I'll leave you guys. Jenna wanted me to drive her to her flute lesson, anyways. Can I call you later? Oh, and I'm sure you're smarter than this Andrew guy."

"That would be great," Spencer said, nodding. "Thank you for saying I'm smarter, by the way."

He pecked her lips, grabbed his backpack from the floor, and then waved at her before exiting the house. Once he left, Spencer began preparing her study-cards. Sure, Andrew was her teammate, but she_ had_ to prove everyone that she was more intelligent than him. Hearing it from Toby wasn't good enough. He was her boyfriend, _obviously_ he would praise her.

"I'm here, slacker," Andrew announced as he arrived in the doorway. "Okay, I'm just going to let myself in."

"Hey," Spencer greeted. "How are you? Nervous about the decathlon tomorrow?"

"_Ha_," Andrew said, as he laughed. "That better have been just a joke, Spencer. It's impossible to be nervous for tomorrow's competition. We're going to cream them tomorrow. Their question average from the last match was 86% exactly. I calculated it myself."

"Why can't you just ever admit you're nervous?" Spencer asked, annoyed. "It's okay to be nervous. After all, it's a public event, and it can get super intimidating and nerve-wracking out there."

"I've memorized the material as best as it can be mastered, Hastings. I think I'm good for tomorrow. If you knew the material well, you wouldn't be worried about tomorrow," Andrew told her. "Whatever, whatever. Just get your cards out and we can begin studying. I'll make you master the material the way I have."

"Okay, okay," Spencer said, rolling her eyes. She grabbed her study cards and sat down across from Andrew.

The two studied together. For once, Andrew didn't make a snarky or rude comment when she answered a question wrong. Today, he seemed nice. They laughed, smiled, and she actually enjoyed herself while studying with him.

"Well, I think you've got everything down. I actually think you'll do great tomorrow. I know you can," Andrew said, smiling. "Since we're done here, I should be on my way. My sister Lauren is having dinner with her fiancee. You know, I think you'd be good friends with Lauren. She's a little older than us, but I think you two would get along well."

"I'm sure she's a great person," Spencer said, smiling back. "Uh, Andrew..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you... For helping me," Spencer thanked him.

"Any time. That's what teammates do," Andrew said.

He was all of a sudden acting like an angel? It seemed too weird. For all the years they'd known each other, Andrew had been super competitive towards her. All they did was try to beat each other at every class, and almost everything. Today, he seemed like he genuinely wanted to help her for tomorrow's decathlon. She felt like she could actually call him a friend after today.

"You were actually kind to me today," Spencer openly said it to him, hoping for an explanation to why he always acted like a competitive ass towards her in the past.

"I know. I was trying. And I apologize for always being a jerk. I guess it's just because I feared you'd get better than me. For some reason, I felt as if putting you down would make me better, but obviously that was wrong of me. And maybe it's also because... I like you," Andrew almost choked.

"Wait... _What_?" Spencer's eyes couldn't blink after hearing that.

"You heard me. I like you, I won't lie. As more than a friend, too," Andrew added.

"Tell me this is one of your clever schemes to make me feel weird, because that's how I feel about this. Andrew. I have a boyfriend, and you don't understand how weird this makes me feel!" Spencer said, sighing. She took a deep breath as she brought her eyes back up to him.

"A boyfriend?" Andrew asked, confused. "I'm sorry, I thought you were single. I didn't know you were seeing someone right now. I'll assume that the shirt belongs to that boyfriend of yours, right?"

"It does," Spencer responded, nodding. "I really don't know what to say right now."

"I made a mistake. I didn't know you weren't available. I hope this doesn't change anything between us, because I really want to be at least friends right now," Andrew said, sighing. "I wouldn't have said it if I knew you had a boyfriend."

"No, it shouldn't change anything. It won't. I can't let it," Spencer said, shaking her head. "Uh, I just need a break right now. You were leaving, anyways. You should definitely continue leaving now. It was nice having you here, though... I'll see you at the decathlon tomorrow. Bye."

And she quickly shut the door in his face. She was confused.

After all these years of competing with her. He liked her.

Andrew Campbell had a crush on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

It was the day after the decathlon. Rosewood High's decathlon won, and Andrew obviously wasn't surprised at all with their team winning. Unfortunately, Andrew's confession to having a crush on Spencer _was_ changing their friendship. They barely spoke at all during the whole night of the decathlon. In fact, Spencer spoke to Mona Vanderwaal (whom she wasn't too fond of), but she didn't speak to Andrew once that night. She felt like by just talking to him, she'd be betraying Toby.

"Hey. How are you?" Toby asked as he entered Spencer's house. He pulled her in for a quick kiss once she entered. "I heard your team won the decathlon last night. Great job, Spence! I told you that you'd win, and you did. I wish that work didn't stop me from being there, or I totally would have watched your decathlon last night. It sucks that I missed it."

"I wish you were there last night," Spencer said, sighing. "And I'm good. I'm pretty happy that we won last night. I believe you owe me some congratulations..."

"Huh? I thought I congratulated you when I got here... _Oh_!" Toby's eyes lit up when he realized what she wanted. "Someone's been in the mood a lot lately, huh? Is something on your mind? You can talk to me."

"No! I just really _really_ want to. Lately I've been just wanting to be around you a lot," Spencer said, clinging on to him tightly.

Toby pressed his lips to hers.

"That's a good enough reason to me," he said, smiling at her. "Upstairs?"

She nodded.

They made their way upstairs. Once they reached her bedroom, they immediately began discarding their clothing. Spencer lay down on the bed, and Toby hovered on top of her, kissing every inch of skin that he could. He made sure to protect himself, and then entered her. Just like all the other times they'd done this, there was moaning, sweating, kissing, and smiling till the very last moment when they reached their highs.

"You're so good at this, you know," Spencer complimented as they both fell back on the bed after finishing.

"Well, I'd hope. You've given me plenty of experience at this," Toby said, stroking his girlfriend's hair.

"You've always been good at this. Even the first time with you felt amazing," Spencer said.

"Spencer... I love you," Toby whispered, and pulled her in so her head could rest on his bare chest.

"I love you too," she whispered back, and hugged him tightly as she continued to rest her head against his chest. This moment was perfect.

"Can I stay today? Or do you have another study session with that Andrew guy?" Toby asked. "I'm surprised that he doesn't have a crush on you or anything. It's just so hard not to fall in love with you. I don't know how he can resist falling in love with you. You're so _loveable_."

Spencer weakly faked a smile at this. It's not that she didn't love the sound of Toby's voice, it was just that Andrew _did_ have a crush on her. She felt like she was hiding something from Toby by continuing to let him think that Andrew didn't like her. She always had this open relationship with Toby where she told him everything, and that's why their relationship worked so well. She wanted it to go back to that, and hiding even something as silly as this from Toby hurt her.

So she decided (after a long while of contemplating what to do) to tell him about Andrew. Hopefully he wouldn't care. It was nothing too big. It's not like she actually kissed Andrew. She just wanted him to know the truth, so he wouldn't keep saying stuff like what he said earlier.

"Yes you can stay today. There's no decathlon coming up soon, so no reason to study. Anyways... Speaking of Andrew. Toby, can I tell you something?" Spencer asked, sighing. "And as you can probably already tell, it's about Andrew. I promise you that it's nothing to really be worried about."

"Of course. Like I said earlier, you can tell me anything," Toby said.

"Andrew has a crush on me," Spencer said, sighing.

"So he _did_ fall in love with you?" Toby muttered under his breath. "Well, thank you for your honesty, I guess."

"It's nothing, though. Right now, I only love you," Spencer promised, taking his hands.

"I told you yesterday that I trust you to never betray me," Toby said. He smiled at her. "I love you. Do you want to go out for dinner or something? Or maybe we could order something for home."

"Let's go out. It's been a while since we've had a real date," Spencer said, smiling back at him. She was happy that he was taking it well. Even though it was nothing big, she was glad that he was confident enough about their relationship to believe that he wasn't worried that Andrew was a threat right now.

"I'd love a date," Toby happily said.

**Text from Aria Montgomery at 5:47 PM: hey. ezra & i r going out on a triple date with hanna/caleb and paige/emily. u shud bring toby and come. we're going to that italian place that u wanted to go to so badly. We can make it quadruple ;) text me back if you'll go with us**

Spencer smiled at the text. It was a perfect coincidence.

"What?" Toby asked as he was re-buttoning his jeans. He noticed that she was smiling at her phone.

"Aria just texted me. She and the girls are having a triple date, and they invited us to come along. Perfect coincidence, huh?" Spencer said, still smiling. "We could either go with them to the Italian place I talked about, or we could go alone somewhere else."

"Hey, you've been wanting to go to that Italian place for a while, so we go with them. It'll be fine. I'd love to hang with your friends a little, too," Toby said. "Tell her we'll be there soon. I'm all okay with going on their date."

"Great, because I really wanted to go there!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I know you did," Toby said. "You talk about that place all the time."

"The food just seems _so_ good," Spencer said. "Melissa's always going on about how great the place was. She had her first date with her husband Ian there when they first started dating. She's in love with that place. She said she's never had better Italian food, not even when she took a trip to Italy with Ian."

"I hope it's as good as she says it is," Toby said. "Anyways, how are Melissa & Ian? Are they doing well with their marriage?"

"Yeah. It's not like I'm super fond of Ian, but Melissa's been so much happier ever since she got married to him. I feel like she finally feels like she has her other half. Kind of like how I feel about being with you," Spencer said, smiling at him.

"You don't understand how much that just made my day," Toby chuckled. "Just so you know, I feel the same way about you, too."

"I was hoping you would," Spencer said.

After they were both dressed, they headed off to the Italian place to meet everyone. Spencer was super excited to finally go here. She found the table that everyone was sitting at, and sat down at the large table for eight at the restaurant. She sat next to Toby, obviously.

"You made it!" Aria exclaimed. "Toby, this is my boyfriend Ezra. You know the girls... Oh, and that's Emily's girlfriend Paige, and that's Hanna's boyfriend Caleb. Guys, this is Spencer's boyfriend Toby."

They all seemed to give Toby a pleasant welcome. Everyone seemed so nice.

"I'm going to go wash my hands in the restroom," Toby announced, and got up.

"I should do the same," Spencer said.

"Shoot, I need to wash my hands, too. Spence, I'm coming with you!" Hanna exclaimed, getting up from the table. The girls began walking towards the ladies' room.

On the way, Spencer noticed that Andrew was at the restaurant, too. Why the hell was he here? She knew he had the right to be here, too, but it just felt weird seeing him here.

"Hanna... Is that Andrew?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Hanna said, nodding. "Why? What's the big deal if he's here? His family's rich, I'm not surprised to see him at place like this restaurant. He probably can afford eating here every night, meanwhile Aria had to beg her parents to let her go somewhere as fancy as here for dinner."

"It's not weird seeing him here, it's just... I don't know. Something happened between us, and now I feel awkward about seeing him almost anywhere. I just feel weird around him now," Spencer said, sighing.

"Why? What happened between you guys?" Hanna asked.

"He told me he liked me," Spencer said, frowning.

"Andrew has a crush on you!? You told him you're dating Toby, right?" Hanna asked.

"Of course. He didn't know, though," Spencer assured her.

"Please tell me that you didn't tell Toby about Andrew liking you," Hanna said, sighing. "Spencer, if you told Toby, then you've made a huge mistake. I know your relationship with him is all sunshiney and cute, and you're 100% honest with him about everything. You guys tell each other like everything and all, but please tell me you haven't told him about this yet."

"Hanna! Of course I told him. I hate keeping things from him," Spencer said. "And what's the big deal if I told him, anyways? He didn't seem to mind it at all. He said he trusts me. Andrew's no threat, and it's true."

"Yeah, he _seems_ to not mind. Obviously on the inside, he's jealous," Hanna said. "It's a huge deal! He probably hates Andrew now. If Toby's the kind of guy to act on his feelings, he'd probably go punch Andrew in the face once he sees him."

"My Toby would not do that!" Spencer said in annoyance as she washed her hands in the sink. "He's probably bottling all his feelings up. That's good."

"For now. Soon, that bottle will burst, and he'll explode in front of Andrew," Hanna said. "And just curious, do you like Andrew back?"

"Of course not! I love Toby to death," Spencer said.

"You don't even like him a little?" Hanna asked. "He's cute."

"Sure he's cute. It doesn't mean I like him..." Spencer said. "Well... I guess... I like..."

"I knew it! You like him," Hanna grinned.

"Not really!" Spencer rejected. "If I wasn't with Toby, maybe I'd date him. But I'm not single. I'm with somebody that I really love."

"Fine, whatever. Anything could happen," Hanna said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

Dinner went surprisingly well. Toby got along with everyone easily. He could really connect with Caleb, and he was hoping to get the chance to hang out with him again later on. The unfortunate part was that Toby _did_ notice Andrew that night, and just as Hanna said, he was not pleased with him.

"Hey. Emily's giving me a ride home tonight, so you don't need to drive me." Spen er informed him. "I'll hopefully see you again tomorrow."

"Aw, okay. Love you," he said.

She returned the words and headed home with Emily. Spencer thought Toby was going to head straight into his truck and drive home, but in reality, he wasn't. He had some unfriendly words for Andrew Campbell tonight.

"Andrew!" Toby yelled the blond male's name. He turned to face Toby, kit little stunned to see this guy he'd never spoken to before calling him by his name.

"Uh, that's me. Can I help you?" Andrew asked.

"I'm Toby," he announced.

"Fantastic," Andrew sarcastically said. "Look, I don't know who you are, and I have an important dinner with my sister's fiancé to get back to, so will you just get to the point about whatever you want?"

"Fine. I'm Spencer's boyfriend, and you need to back off of her," Toby told him, still glaring fiercely.

"Back off? I was never on," Andrew said, rolling his eyes.

"Andrew, just stop flirting with Spencer, or whatever you're doing," he said. "I don't want you messing with her right now. You need to understand that she's taken."

"I realized. She made it quite clear, pal. Sorry you think we're flirting, because we're not. I dropped that bomb, and now it seems she wants nothing to do with me anymore. So your worries can go down the drain, sir," Andrew bitterly spoke. "Thanks for assuming that I flirt with her, because I don't. Now I have to get back to dinner, so you should probably leave."

Toby was annoyed by this guy already. He decided to just get the hell away from him, so he backed off and went to his truck. He was thinking a lot about Spencer and him. He just felt threatened because another guy liked her.

* * *

Spencer turned in her essay in Mr. Fitz's English class. She began walking out the door when Andrew stopped her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't run or walk away. We need to talk."

"Why? There's nothing to talk about," she said.

"There isn't? That's funny. I don't know what you told your boyfriend, but I don't like it when he comes during the middle of my dinner with my sister's fiancé and tells me to back off and stop flirting with you." Andrew said, rolling his eyes.

"What? He did that!?" Spencer's eyes widened. "Damn it. I'm so sorry, Andrew. I'll have a talk with him later today. Thanks for letting me know."

"Hastings! We're not done here," Andrew said. "Now this isn't about your boyfriend. It's about us as friends. You promised me that it wouldn't change anything, yet you're avoiding me. You talked to Mona at the decathlon, but not me! We all know how much you despise Mona for taking the leading spot on the team."

"Avoiding you? No..." Spencer refused it. "There's just nothing to talk about with you. And hey, we're talking right now. Good talk! I have to get to class."

"Fine, cool. You can just keep avoiding me forever then. So much for wanting to keep a friendship..." Andrew said, shaking his head.

She wanted to call him back and fix this fight, but she didn't. She just stood there and watched him walk away from her, and she didn't know why.

After school was over, she made her way to the Brew, and walked up to Toby's loft to confront him about what he said to Andrew at dinner. She was completely pissed that he did something like that.

"Hey! You came over," Toby said, smiling. "I was just about to call you. Man, you got here quick. School barely ended!" He began leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Save it. I'm here for a reason," Spencer said. "I heard about what you said to Andrew at dinner last night, and I am_ outraged_ with you, Toby! You went behind my back and said those things to him. I didn't ask you to do that, did I? You acted like you didn't care, so I assumed that you didn't."

"Come on, give me a break. You can't blame me for being jealous when another guy has a crush on my girlfriend," he defended himself.

"I can't? Oh yes I can!" Spencer said, annoyed. "You don't just go around saying that kind of crap to people! Even if you were jealous, you were to tell me, and not to go straight to Andrew. Hanna told me this would happen, but I thought you weren't this kind of person, so I didn't mind it."

"You're mad at me for this?" Toby sighed. "I was just worried about losing you. I'm your boyfriend, I was just protective and scared."

"Well, you might not be my boyfriend for much longer if you keep acting this way," Spencer spat.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Toby asked, completely shocked.

This wasn't what Spencer had planned when coming to his loft. She thought they'd talk things out, and not break up. But now it was happening... She didn't want it to, she was just angry.

"I think I am!" Spencer yelled.

"We're breaking up over Andrew!?" Toby cried. "This is exactly what I was afraid of, and now it's happening for real."

"I..." Spencer began. She wanted to fix this. She was having an outburst and overreacting over nothing, but she was too stubborn to take it back. "Goodbye, Toby."

He wanted to make her stay, but she had already said goodbye and shut the door before he could process this. He didn't feel like he did much wrong. All he was doing was taking a little stand for himself. He didn't want to just let her win a fight even when he truly felt she was wrong.

But saying he was wrong was worth getting her back. And now he regret letting her go without saying anything to stop her.

* * *

She couldn't believe that she had just broken up with Toby over nothing. She thought that he was the love of her life, and she just ended it.

For some reason, a part of her felt like she wanted to maybe try Andrew out.

Yes, she still leves Toby, but she could tell that this fight wasn't going to be mended so easily, even though it was over nothing. Maybe they really did need this break.

**Text sent to Andrew Campbell at 3:45: Meet me at the Grille in 15 if you want to talk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She couldn't take it back. The text to Andrew had been sent. She wanted to tell him that she kind of wanted to maybe try him out. It sounded a bit slutty to her, but she thought it made the least bit of sense.

**Text from Andrew Campbell at 3:46: I'll be there.**

So he was coming.

* * *

"You wanted to talk," Andrew said as he sat down across from Spencer at the Grille. He was surprised that she even wanted to meet him here.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you that Toby and I broke up after school today," she announced. "I broke up with him because of what he said to you."

"Spencer! You didn't need to do that. I didn't mean to come between you two," Andrew said, sighing. "No. You need to take this back and make up with him."

"Andrew, he needs to learn not to ever do that to anyone," Spencer said. "That's now what I came here to talk to you about, though."

"It's not? Then what is?" Andrew asked.

"It's about us," Spencer built up enough courage to say, and then bit her lip. "Andrew, how do you feel about giving us a try?"

Andrew blinked twice, surprised by this. Only two days ago, she had rejected him, telling him that she had a boyfriend. Now she was suddenly single and wanted to go out with him? Of course he liked her a lot, and he wanted to date her, but it all seemed so weird.

"I... I want to," Andrew said. "It's not much of a confession, though. You know I want to go out with you. I told you before the decathlon."

"Yes you did, and I've been contemplating that a lot lately," Spencer confessed.

"Then yes, I want to give us a try more than anything in the world," Andrew eagerly said, nodding.

* * *

"Hey, I got your text. What do you mean you and Toby broke up!?" Aria asked, shocked. "What happened?"

"Well, he said some rude things to Andrew, and I got mad and broke up with him..." Spencer said, sighing. "I know I probably shouldn't have broken up with him for that. And then I suddenly invited Andrew to the Grille with me, and then I asked him out, and now I think we're going to date..."

"Spence, are you sure you broke up with Toby because of what he said?" Aria asked.

Then Hanna popped up behind Aria, followed by Emily.

"She's not. I think it's because she has feelings for Andrew," Hanna said.

"I don't know! I love Toby, though..." Spencer sighed.

"Spencer, you can't keep rotating with them. You need to pick one guy to be steady with. You're walking into a world of heartbreak," Emily wisely told her.

"Emily... I just don't know what to do," Spencer said.

"Do whatever you think is best," Aria said.

* * *

"I can't believe she broke up with me," Toby said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Emily, what should I do?"

"I don't think there's much you can do, other than believing in your love. Aria and I were super confused that she broke up with you. She seemed to love you a lot. But the thing is... She started dating Andrew..." Emily told him.

"HUH?" Toby's eyes widened.

"She met up with him and they agreed to try dating," Emily say, sighing. "Don't freak. She wasn't cheating on you. She was probably just heartbroken, and turned to Andrew for comfort."

"Emily, I don't know. What if she falls hard for Andrew?" Toby asked.

"Only time will tell," Emily frowned.

"She acted like Andrew was no big deal, and now he's the biggest deal..." Toby muttered. "Em, I think I have to cancel our plans for tonight, I'm sorry. I need to go apologize to Spencer. I'm not losing her now."

"I'm surprised that after the hell she constantly puts you through, you still fight for her. You must really love her," Emily said.

"Do you think I'd go this crazy over someone I don't love?" Toby asked. "Alright, Em, I have to go. Do you think we can reschedule?"

"Sure," Emily responded. "Just call me whenever."

"Thank you," he said, smiling.

* * *

She didn't know why she was doing this. She didn't like Andrew. Well, maybe she did a little, but not enough to break up with Toby!

"Hey," Andrew greeted. He shut the door behind him.

"Uh, hi. What are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"I thought that we should maybe spend some time together," Andrew suggested. "I want to make you forget about your other boyfriend. I promise that I'll always treat you right, Hastings. I care about you."

"Look, I'm touched, but-" Spencer began.

She was cut off by Andrew pressing his lips against hers.

"You don't have to talk. I'm here to make you forget," Andrew said, smiling.

"Thanks for trying, but I uh... I have to hang out with Aria. Ezra's busy today, so she wanted me to be her company for tonight," Spencer lied.

"You're lying. I know when someone lies," Andrew said, frowning. "Is there a reason you don't want to spend time with me? I thought that you actually wanted to try dating me, but now I feel like I did something wrong. Did I?"

"I feel like we're rushing into this," Spencer sighed.

"Rushing?" Andrew asked. "How so?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to move quickly like this!" Spencer snapped. "Just dial or down. All I want is someone to be here for me."

"That's what I'm here to do. Be your boyfriend," Andrew grinned. "I like you so much... It makes me crazy sometimes."

They were about to kiss again, but this time Spencer was actually leaning in herself. But then there was a knock on the door, and the doorbell rang. Andrew sighed and let her get up. He followed her downstairs, where she opened the door.

It was Toby.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked, even though she was glad to user him.

"I'm confused to why we broke up, but I don't care. If you don't want me to speak that way to people, I won't. I want to make you happy," Toby told her. "Andrew? I didn't know he was here. What is he doing here?"

"I'm spending time with Andrew," Spencer told him.

"Look, I know you're seeing him. Emily told me," Toby said. "I didn't think she was serious when she said you were dating him. I can't... believe." He couldn't look her in the eyes anymore. The girl he loved all of a sudden belonged to another guy? They hadn't even been broken up for a day, and she began dating some other guy! He didn't think Emily was serious.

"Emily told you? Oh," Spencer said, biting her lip. "I have to get back to Andrew, so..."

"Hey, you're that guy from dinner," Andrew said. "Spencer, what is he doing here? I thought he was your ex-boyfriend."

"He is, Andrew! Relax," Spencer said, rolling her eyes. "Uh, I'll talk to you later, Toby."

"I don't think so," Toby muttered.

He shut the door and walked back to his truck. After being rejected by her, he'd made a life-changing decision. And now he was sure about his decision.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Toby, you're not actually sure about this, are you?" Emily asked him. She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to speak up. She thought the decision he had made last night after going to Spencer's house was bizarre.

He was currently sitting down and talking to Emily, and his new friend Caleb. After meeting Caleb at dinner, since he was Hanna's date, Toby instantly bonded with him. They'd already begun hanging out. Since he was friends with Emily, he was also here.

"Why shouldn't I?" Toby asked. "There was only one reason I was really still in this screwed up town. I was waiting to bust right out of here, but I stayed here because I wanted to be with Spencer."

"Come on, you have a lot of friends that love you to death," Emily told him. "You just started a friendship with Caleb! It would suck to leave right now. You can't just leave because your girlfriend broke up with you. Why don't you stay for us?"

"Look, I love you guys, and I'd love to get to know more about you, Caleb... but I've made up my mind," Toby said, sighing. "I'm sorry, Em. I just can't stay here."

"Dude, you can't be sure about this. I wouldn't leave town if Hanna broke up with me," Caleb told him. "It's just a break up. You want to leave before giving time so things can get better? It's only been a day. Couples fight! I can't say Hanna & I have never fought before, because we have. Maybe Spencer will come back to you, and understand that she was overreacting."

"I wish, but she's got a new boyfriend. She's dating this Andrew kid. At first I didn't believe Emily, but then I went to her house last night, and I saw him there. They're _really_ going out now," Toby sadly said.

"Do you really think Spencer never loved you throughout the whole relationship?" Emily asked. "You've got to be crazy, Tobes! She loves you a lot. She's just probably confused with the situation. She told me about how Andrew just came flying into her life. She didn't have time to think."

"And I saw the way she looked at you, man. I could tell you guys were in love at dinner. It was so obvious," Caleb said, smiling.

"I don't know, Caleb. I don't know anything about this situation at all," Toby sighed. "I've got to get home, and you guys have got school, so I'll see you later. Emily... Caleb... You can't tell Spencer that I'm leaving, okay? I just don't want her to know."

"Toby, are you sure you want that?" Caleb asked.

"I'm sure, Caleb. Just don't tell her," Toby said. "Guys, you promise me?"

"I promise," Caleb said, nodding.

"Same here," Emily said.

* * *

Emily was quite annoyed with Spencer today. Yeah, they were best friends, but Toby was her best friend, too. She couldn't take the fact that Spencer didn't realize that she was crushing the poor guy. After everything Spencer & Toby had been through, Emily was outraged to know that she had picked some random Andrew guy on her decathlon team over her long-time boyfriend that she always said she loved so much!

So Emily had a plan. She wanted to make it obvious that Toby was leaving, without breaking her promise to him about not telling her.

"Hey Spence. Have you seen Toby lately?" Emily asked.

"I saw him last night," Spencer responded. "He came over, but I told him I was busy. Why?"

"Just wondering. He wasn't at his loft this morning," Emily said.

"He's probably at work," Spencer said, shrugging it off.

"Hey guys!" Aria exclaimed, walking up to them. "Have you seen Hanna?"

"Hanna ditched school today," Emily said. "She said she wasn't feeling it."

"Oh Han..." Aria said, chuckling a little. "Did you guys kno-"

Before Aria could finish what she was saying, Andrew walked up behind Spencer and wrapped his arms around her. Spencer smiled at this. He turned her around so she was facing him, and kissed her lips for a second.

"Hello there, my favorite girl," Andrew said, smiling. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Oh... Uh... No," Aria lied. "Continue. Don't mind us."

"Great!" Andrew exclaimed. "So Spencer, I was thinking that we could have our _first official date_ tonight! This is the first day I'm free this week. I've been busy with all the celebration because of Lauren's marriage to her new fiancee. Anyways, I was hoping that since I'm free tonight, that we could maybe grab some dinner and have a first date. I want to make it special."

"Dinner date? Sounds perfect," Spencer said, smiling. "I'll see you tonight, Andrew."

"Fantastic. I'll see you tonight, Hastings," Andrew said, grinning.

He walked off to his next class. Emily was annoyed by this. She didn't like Andrew, simply because he was the reason Toby was leaving.

"Isn't he great?" Spencer asked, her smile lingering.

"The greatest," Aria said, rolling her eyes. "Now, as I was saying before he annoyingly interrupted... Did you guys know that Toby's going somewhere? I saw him on my way to school. He had all his bags packed, and he was tossing them into his truck. He looked _angry_. Maybe he's taking a trip because he's upset about your break up. Have you talked to him, Spence?"

"I haven't heard from him about him leaving, so I guess not," Spencer said, shrugging. "He's not _leaving_. It's got to be just a trip."

"I don't know. It seems serious. Why would he just randomly leave?" Emily asked.

"Aria, maybe you saw wrong. And Emily, you're panicking. Toby's fine," Spencer said, pretending not to be worried, even though she was.

How could she _not_ care about Toby? She definitely did, she just didn't want to admit it. She knew she broke up with him for a stupid reason, too.

"So you're not worried at all?" Emily asked.

"Not at the moment. I'm sure he's fine," Spencer responded, brushing it off. "I'll see you guys later. Class is starting soon."

She walked off, leaving Aria and Emily there.

"She totally cares," Emily said, shaking her head.

"I know, Em," Aria said. "I can't believe she's dating _Andrew_. Not that there's anything wrong with him... because he's fine. But I really thought Toby was the one for her. They were so good together."

Hanna swooped into the conversation.

"Yeah, Toby & her were fine, but I'm Team Andrew!" Hanna exclaimed. "Don't you think it's cute how he had a nerdy little crush on Spencer all along, and he pretended to be her rival? _That's_ cute. Besides, I think it's great that she's trying out a new guy. You never know, Andrew might be perfect for her. He seems to make her really happy, too."

"Hanna, this isn't _Twilight_. We're not picking Team Jacob and Team Edward here," Aria said, rolling her eyes. "You know, Andrew does seem pretty good for her. They have so much in common. Maybe it's good that she's dating him."

"Stuff in common?" Emily said, rolling her eyes. "Being smart isn't something in common!"

"It is, actually," Hanna said, smiling. "They can have nerdy little dates where they talk about stupid nerdy things like books they've recently read, or the next month's homework they have to do today. Come on, I don't think Spencer could be very interested in Toby. He probably keeps talking about carpentry and boring crap that she couldn't care less about. Andrew's her perfect match!"

"That's a lie," Emily refused it. "Whatever, we're not spending our entire lives helping Spencer pick who she'd rather date. We have class to get to."

* * *

After school, Spencer rushed her way to meet Andrew outside of the school building. They met up at the front, where he pulled her into a hug and gave her a long kiss. She already felt comfortable kissing him. It felt normal already.

"You ready for our date, my _Queen_?" Andrew asked, smiling flirtatiously. "Today's going to be all about you. My goal is to make you feel like this was the perfect day. We can do anything you desire."

She was surprised how much sweeter he had gotten once they began dating. Before, he acted like a cocky jerk most of the time. Now, they were flirting during the decathlon meetings, and he treated her like she was royalty, and he was her servant. It was weird, but she couldn't say that she didn't like this special treatment.

Spencer suggested something simple... Coffee at the Brew. Even though Andrew could afford something amazing, she wanted to make it regular.

"Sweetie, are you sure you want something like plain coffee?" Andrew asked, frowning at her. "I'd prefer to take you somewhere more extravagant, where everything will be fancy and perfect. Why don't we go back to that restaurant a little bit out of town? It's far, but it's worth it."

"Andrew..." Spencer sighed. "You know that place is expensive. I don't want you to spend so much for a first date, and I don't want to make you drive so far."

"Well, I _want _to," Andrew insisted. "I can't wow my Queen with coffee! I must make sure this date is perfect, so we have to go somewhere exquisite, like that restaurant. A perfect date is required for a perfect girl!"

Spencer blushed at this, "You really don't have to... I think simple is great."

"Hastings, you don't know what you're saying, silly girl," Andrew said, chuckling. "If we went to the Brew, you'd regret it later. Let's go to the exquisite restaurant, it's well-worth it. You'll see, my darling, you will. You'll be glad you listened to me and came along to the restaurant I selected. It's not that you have a bad taste in dates, because you're just being polite. I insist, though."

"I know you insist, and I'm not just trying to be polite. I think coffee dates are sweet and great, actually," Spencer said, smiling. She was thinking about that amazing coffee date that Toby took her on. It was simple, yet so perfect! She had a wonderful time.

Andrew chuckled, "You're a funny one, aren't you? Come on, let's go to the restaurant I chose. It'll be much better than coffee, I promise you. The food is great, and the decorations are fantastic. The setting is so foreign, it's great. Lauren's fiancee proposed at this restaurant."

She sighed and followed Andrew to his car.

* * *

The next day...

"Spence, hey!" Hanna exclaimed, and sat down across from her friend at the Brew. "So, how was yesterday? Did Andrew make you have the time of your life? I'm sure he went over-the-top to be romantic! God, he's so sweet! I'll have to tell Caleb to learn some romance tips from Andrew."

"It was fine, Han," Spencer muttered, taking a sip of her dark coffee.

"Fine?" Hanna wondered aloud. "I thought he'd go all over-the-top romantic to please you! It must have sucked if all you're saying is fine. You're supposed to be describing the date in detail and telling me about how romantic and great it was."

"It wasn't _bad_. He made it romantic, alright..." Spencer said, sighing. "It's not that it wasn't romantic, I just didn't enjoy myself. He took me to this weirdo fancy restaurant a little out of town, but I wanted to make it fun and simple, like a coffee date."

"A coffee date for a first date!?" Hanna said, surprised. "You're crazy. Every girl dreams of having a boyfriend who takes her out for expensive dinners. What do you want for a date, then? To make out in the back of a car like you used to do with Toby?"

"Shut up," Spencer said, a little pissed off. "I think simple is great. Andrew wouldn't listen, though. It's alright, though. I know he was just trying to make the date as perfect as possible, and I find that _extremely _adorable. He's great." Spencer's pissy mood turned into a sweet smile at the thought of how adorable Andrew's actions really were. He _was _great. That wasn't a lie.

Lying would be saying the date was exactly what she wanted. Sure, it was fancy and expensive, but she thought simple coffee and small-talk was better than just worrying about how much Andrew had to pay. The date just felt _un-natural_, although Andrew's actions were cute.

"Hey there, my Queen!" Andrew exclaimed, and sat down next to Spencer. He put his arm around her. "I had a great time last night. Thank you."

"I had a great time, too," Spencer said, leaning into Andrew's chest. "You were surprisingly sweet last night. I really like this side of you. It's so much better than our competitive arguments, right?"

"Sure is. I had fun competing with you, but being your boyfriend is so much better!" Andrew exclaimed, grinning. "Oh, hey Hanna! I barely noticed you. Sorry about that. I'm just a little worked up after how great that date was last night."

So it was official. Andrew was her boyfriend. It happened so quickly! She just didn't know if they were official or not yet.

"Ahh, no problem. You two lovebirds can have fun," Hanna said, smiling. "I'll see you guys later. Aria and I have some weirdo art class to get to. I can't believe she convinced me to go to an art class!"

Spencer chuckled, "Bye, Han. Have fun, I guess."

"I'm so glad you gave me a chance," Andrew said, after Hanna had gotten up and left. "All I want to do is prove to you that I can be the best boyfriend ever. I want to do everything I can to please you."

"Can I be honest with you?" Spencer asked, sighing.

"Of course, Queen," Andrew said, and pulled her body closer to his. "Tell me anything, baby."

"No more expensive dates," Spencer said, sighing. "Okay?"

"Oh, I see. Worked up over how much I had to pay? Don't mind the bill, Spencie!" Andrew exclaimed, chuckling. "Money is nothing. Being with you is much more worth it than any stupid money. Forget I even paid."

"Well, yeah... but I also just don't enjoy over-the-top dates as much as I love simple dates where we can casually talk," Spencer informed him. "Can we maybe have a redo date? I want to do it the way I suggested before you took us to the fancy restaurant. How about a simple date at the Brew? It's just so much easier, and I don't feel uncomfortable. I won't lie, I felt a little uncomfortable last night. I hope that doesn't bother you."

"No, no... Thank you for being honest with me," Andrew said, smiling. "Redo date? I'm all for it. I know we're already at the Brew, but I think we should find a better time for this. I'm studying for the decathlon with Brian. Sorry I don't invite you to study anymore, I just don't want to get distracted by how cute you are, baby. How about this weekend? Just call me and we'll schedule."

"Weekend? Great. I'll see you then," Spencer said.

"I hope you have a good day, Hastings," Andrew grinned as he got up and walked off to find Brian.

Spencer had something important to do, anyways. When Aria & Emily confronted her about Toby being gone, she pretended not to worry. But she _was _worried. She made her way to the upper level of the Brew, where Toby's loft was. She knocked at the door. He _had_ to be here. Where else could he have gone? The truck wasn't parked, but maybe he was just out, or got a new car. There was a nice, red convertible parked in the parking lot.

"Hi there," an olive-skinned male greeted her politely. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Toby Cavanaugh. Are you a friend visiting?" Spencer asked, still hopeful that he'd be here.

"Huh? _Oh_, Toby Cavanaugh!" olive-skinned guy exclaimed, after the name hit him. Spencer's eyes brightened up when it seemed that he knew. "I own this place now, little lady. Sorry about the confusion. Toby Cavanaugh sold me this place. I'm the new resident here. The name's Justin. And you are?"

"Spencer. Justin, did Toby tell you where he was going?" Spencer asked, upset that he'd sold the loft. Things were looking worse now.

"Nah. He just sold me the place," Justin said. "But, he _did _tell me that he's leaving town, so he doesn't need the place anymore. So I bought it from him. It's a nice little place, isn't it? I got a good buy on this loft!"

"Yeah..." Spencer said, rolling her eyes secretly. "Thanks for cooperating."

"Of course," Justin smiled at her. He had nice, pearl-white teeth. He was cute.

Spencer began to walk away, but Justin stopped her.

"Wait, Spencer!" Justin called after her, and turned her around. "I sense you're a little eager to find this guy, huh? Well, I think I _do _know a little more than I told you. It might not be what you're looking for, but it might help."

"Trust me, I'm looking for all the information I can find," Spencer said, sighing.

"Then maybe I can help. Do you want to come inside?" Justin asked. "It's cold out there. I can make you some coffee, and I can tell you what I know."

"Really?" Spencer smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem, no problem," Justin said. "Come inside."

Spencer entered the loft. It had been completely re-decorated by Justin. It had lots of posters, and it had a large TV, along with new bedsheets. Well, of course Toby took those with him. He wasn't going to leave bedsheets that he had sex in... The couches were also replaced. It looked like a whole new loft.

Justin handed Spencer a cup of coffee, and they both took a seat on the new couches.

"Make yourself at home," Justin told her.

"So, talk?" Spencer urged as politely as she could. She wanted to know more about Toby, not make herself at home.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Justin said, nodding. "So the Toby guy told me that he wanted to get out of town, and start his own business. Now, he didn't tell me the location of his new business, but he said that he's kinda done with the whole high school thing, so he's heading out to start a business. Maybe he told you where his dream business location was. He probably went there."

"He _did_ tell me," Spencer said, her eyes brightening again. "California. He's always wanted to work there. He was waiting for me to finish school, so then we can get out of here. I was going to apply to Stanford so we could leave together..."

"Wait, who is this Toby guy to you?" Justin asked. "I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but I've been itching to know. The question's been on my mind for a little. You've been so eager to find him. Is he a relative or something?"

"No. He... he was my boyfriend," Spencer responded, sighing.

"_Was_?" Justin questioned.

"We were having a stupid conflict, and I broke up with him out of the blue... The next thing I knew, he was gone, and you'd moved in," Spencer said, frowning a little bit. "I didn't know he was going to leave right after we broke up."

"I'm sorry. If I had known you wanted to know more, I would have asked him before he left yesterday night," Justin told her.

"It's not your fault or anything. Look Justin, thanks for everything. You've been extremely great to me for no reason," Spencer said, smiling at him weakly. "I should be on my way, though."

"Right, right," Justin said, nodding. "Maybe I can help you find this Toby guy. My dad is a private investigator. I could ask him."

"What would I need a PI for?" Spencer asked.

"Dunno," Justin answered, shrugging. "He's had lots of cases where he tracked people down, though. Maybe he could help you. Call the Toby guy first, and see if you can find out where he is without the use of my dad, first. If you still need help, just come back here and I could ask my dad to help. He's good at this stuff, you know. He actually might be useful."

"You're surprisingly nice to someone you just met," Spencer said, completely confused by Justin's generosity.

"Well, thanks. I guess that's just the way I am," Justin said, quietly chuckling. "Finished with your coffee?"

Spencer nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem," Justin said. "I will hopefully see you around, Spencer. Come back any time. Tell me how it turns out. I really do hope you can contact Toby. Best of luck with that. If not, my dad is always an option."

She smiled and handed Justin the empty cup. He put it into the sink, and waved as Spencer made her way out the door. Spencer was confused to why Justin was being so generous. It was so peculiar...

**A/N: You'll definitely be seeing more of Justin in the story. I think he'd be a good character, but I don't think he'll be a love interest for Spencer or anything. I want him to be more of a close friend. He might be a love interest for Aria later on. I'm kind of thinking of an Ezra/Aria/Justin triangle kind of thing. But Justin will be more of a friend to all of them. If you don't like him, sorry-not-sorry, because he's a part of the story now. He might have a more crucial role in the story later. He's just an OC-friend right now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Lauren, would you cut that bullshit out?" Andrew groaned. "I can't let you keep playing these sounds! My _girlfriend_ says she's coming over. She's going to be here any minute, and I can't let you have that obnoxious television on right now."

"Ugh, I can't wait until Joseph and I move out!" Lauren yelled. "I'm glad I'm getting married. I can be away from filthy teenagers like you that get all excited and worked up over their girlfriend. She's just your girlfriend, not your fiancé. Who's to say that she won't dump you now, or maybe tomorrow?"

Andrew chuckled and shook his head, "That's preposterous, Lauren. I pamper her to every extent. I'm pretty sure she won't want to break up with me! We have so much in common. I'm pretty sure we're in love. I love her, and she loves me back. You're just jealous because I found love at such a young age."

"You don't know what love is, Andrew," Lauren said, rolling her eyes. "Real love is what I have with Joseph, not what you have with your dumb girlfriend!"

"Sinch Joseph is so AMAZING, why don't you just go to his house right now?" Andrew said, grinning. He was hoping that Lauren would leave for Joseph's house so that he could be alone with Spencer.

"Yeah, I'll go... after your girlfriend leaves," Lauren smirked.

"You're so annoying," Andrew groaned. The doorbell rang. "She's here!" Andrew squealed. "Lauren, shut up and be cool, alright? I don't want to embarrass myself. She's the first serious girlfriend I have ever had, and I really want her to be with me forever. She's my first love."

"You've been dating her for like a few days, stupid," Lauren rolled her eyes. "She's not your serious girlfriend."

Andrew rolled his eyes back at Lauren. He went to open the door, and smiled when he saw Spencer.

"Hey, Queen," Andrew grinned. "How are you today? And what's up? You seemed urgent to meet up. We can go grab some lunch and get away from my sister, if you want."

Lauren sighed, "Don't worry, I won't bother you and your girlfriend, Andrew. I'll be upstairs."

"Thank you," Andrew happily said. "Sit down, Spencer. I can give you some of the casserole from dinner, if you want. It's scrumptious. My mother really makes the best casserole in town!"

"Andrew, this isn't about casserole," Spencer sighed. "We need to talk...about us."

"Okay? What's up?" Andrew asked.

"I'm still in love with Toby," Spencer blurted, causing him to idem his eyes.

"What?" Andrew choked. "Toby's not even in town anymore!"

"I know," Spencer sniffled. "I won't lie, I like you a lot... but I can never stop loving Toby. I love him, and I miss him. Going out with you was alright, but the expensive dates and stuff... I just can't. I would much rather go out to some place cheap, where I actually can enjoy myself and have fun. That's what Toby was like. He didn't have all the cash in the world... He just loved me and made me have fun. No hard feelings?"

"Spencer, I love you!" Andrew blurted, ignoring everything she just said.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "My feelings for you... I just have feelings for you. I love Toby. I don't just have small feelings for him, I really, truly, do love him. He was my first real love, and I just can't accept the fact that it's over."

"I can't accept the fact that WE'RE over," Andrew sighed.

"You deserve a girl that can really love you. My heart's with Toby," Spencer said before getting up and walking out the door without another word.

Lauren walked back downstairs and patted her brother on the back.

"I told you it wasn't real love," Lauren giggled.

"Shut up, Lauren!" Andrew yelled. "I loved her, okay!? I'm going to win her back."

"Who's this Toby guy?" Lauren asked.

"Her ex-boyfriend. She doesn't understand that she loves me, and not him." Andrew groaned.

"Open up his Facebook pics, I wanna see what this ex-boyfriend dude looks like," Lauren said.

Andrew reluctantly opened Toby's Facebook page. He sighed and handed the phone to Lauren, with his photo gallery open.

"DAMN! Her ex is cute!" Lauren exclaimed. "You've got no chance, buddy. He's so buff. Look at him with your girlfriend...he's shirtless, and he is BUFF!"

"I don't need to look at her with her ex at a pool, Lauren!" Andrew yelled. "You're not helping me get over my first real break up. I thought you'd be more supportive after the years of heartbreak you went through before finding Joseph. I thought Spencer would be like my Joseph, and we would end up marrying each other or something! I thought she was the one."

"Baby bro, she told you she was in love with someone else," Lauren sighed. "You can't force her to love you."

"She loves me," Andrew said, shaking his head.

* * *

Spencer was walking back home. She began to walk past the Brew, as it was on the way to her house. She stared at the shop. She missed seeing him come out of his loft every morning. She missed waiting for him in the morning. He would come outside and kiss her lips. He would offer her a ride to school, too. She missed him being in Rosewood. It was all her fault that he had left town. He had told her that she was the only reason he stayed here, and she broke up with him, removing that reason. He had every right to take off.

She just wished that she had a chance to tell him that she made a mistake. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. She just wanted to take back breaking up with him, and dating Andrew! She wished that Justin hadn't taken his spot. Justin was a nice guy, but she wanted her boyfriend to be there, not some other dude. She wished that she had never let him leave Rosewood.

She continued walking, when she saw the Cavanaugh house. He used to live there before he moved into the loft. Now he didn't even live in the loft anymore. Justin had taken his place.

A taxi pulled over near his house. She assumed that Jenna had returned, and began to walk as fast as she could. She didn't want Jenna to see her. She didn't have a very good past with Jenna. But when she turned around, the person wasn't Jenna. Hell, it wasnt even a girl!

"Toby," she breathed, and her eyes widened.


End file.
